Kakarrot's great mission
by xeno1
Summary: This is my personal take on how the world of DBZ would be different if Kakarrot,commonly known as Goku,remembered his mission .This is the first Fan-Fiction I have ever done and suggestions on ways to improve are welcome.Hope you guys and girls enjoy it !
1. Prologue : Memories reawakened!

After stopping Pilaf from becoming the ruler of the world , the gang of 5 , Bulma and Yamcha(their a couple ),Puar,Oolong and son Goku were walking away from the ruins of pilaf's castle , not knowing that then , everything would change. While Goku was walking , a small , metal disk hits hit in the head , knocking him over , "Hey , what is _that_ "Bulma said , picking up the strange metal disk with a red button at it's center and a green button near it , but it flew out of her hand and hovered near Goku."Ouch , that hurt !" Goku said before realizing that the disk was above him. A syringe came out of the disk and took some blood from Goku ," OUCH!"said Goku , Sample confirmed , 100% match with Kakarrot. Displaying message." the disk said , then it fell to the ground and displayed a holographic message. The hologram was of a man who had unkempt hair , a small scar on his left cheek , a strange form of armor that had green shoulder straps and a dark blue breast plate with dark blue trousers ,a slightly muscled appearance , and a long , brown tail. He looked towards Goku and said"Hello Kakarrot, you may not remember me but I know you.I am Bardock , and I am your father.

I can prove it , does _anyone _one that miserable planet your on have a tail." Bardock. Goku shook his head even though the holographic message wouldn't respond , "Well , _I _have one , look"Bardock said while wrapping his tail around his waist like a belt."Now, do you believe me , Kakarrot?"Bardock asked , and Goku nodded ." I hope you said yes , son,cause this is what this message is for , to remind you of your mission ,  
>Kakarrot, is to eradicate all life on planet earth as soon as possible"."Did you forget it , if so , touch the green button." As he didn't remember any mission , he clicked the green button."Well then , good luck , son. When you remember your mission , remember this as have a brother and his name is Raditz . click the red button after this message ."Then the holographic message disappeared and the disk flew and hit him directly on his temple , very hard .It hurt Goku at first but then , a flood of memories came to him and he remembered everything.<p>

Bulma , picking up the courage to speak after the sudden message , said , with a slight quaver in her voice "Y-You don't believe that man d-do you , Goku?".(To avoid confusion , I am going to refer to Goku as Kakarrot from now.)"I am not Goku"Kakarrot said , and then jumped slightly above Bulma , "My name is KAKARROT !"Kakarrot said as he shattered her skull with one strong blow. Yamcha , horrified after losing the only girlfriend he ever had , charged up to Kakarrot , but Kakarrot , extended the power pole and, before Yamcha could do anything , he was squashed against the rocks from the ruin's of Pilaf's castle. Puar and Oolong,enraged, transformed into giants and tried to attack Kakarrot .Kakarrot was going to kill them , but thought that he should obey his father and press the red button first , so he did , and just as he was about to kill them , a ship shaped like a metal sphere with a red glass window crashed into Puar and Oolong , killing them instantly. the door of the ship opened and out came a boy a little bigger than Kakarrot , had a widow's peak with spiky hair that extended till his shoulders , a strange armor that was like Bardock's armor , only with dull yellow shoulder pads.

He said "Hello little brother , I'm Raditz " Kakarrot replied"What _is_ that your wearing?" "Oh , this , this is just basic saiyan armor. I see _you_ aren't wearing worries , I have a spare one."Raditz said."So...can you help me with my mission ?"Kakarrot asked ."Of course , it seems just the sort of thing two brothers would do together!"Raditz said."OK , let's do this , Raditz!"Kakarrot said excitedly."Yes , lets."Raditz said while smiling evilly.

And so , the 2 brothers left to cause havoc and complete their mission.


	2. Chapter 1:Triumph of the Saiyans

*I Don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its character's*

PS:Sorry this chapter took so long.

*Hey ,crossed the 1000 word barrier.*

**13 years later on a distant planet**

A man with a widow's peak and spiky black hair that goes straight up , saiyan armor(I described it in the last chapter),Blue trousers, black eyes, slightly muscled appearance and a long , brown tail was checking a strange device that was attached to his left ear and covered his left eye with a green glass (a scouter), and said ,"Hmm,Hey Nappa!""What Prince Vegeta"said a large , muscular body black eyes , was bald , was wearing a large version of saiyan armor , had a scouter over his left ear , like Vegeta , and had a long brown tail "Raditz seems to be dead"Vegeta said"Who's Raditz?"Nappa asked"Oh just some low class saiyan who was a bit stronger than the others .We used to train together when I was young , my father's idea of course ."Vegeta replied"Why does it matter if he's dead?"Nappa asked"Well, he was slightly strong , so whatever or whoever could kill him..."Vegeta said"Are you saying what I think your saying?"Nappa asked"Of course ,Nappa."Vegeta said"Yes , finally,a decent challenge !I will be so refreshing to fight someone who can hold his own in a fight after all the cowering weaklings we have had to we go and fight this guy ,please?"Nappa asked"Of , course , Nappa , you've been very useful over the years and you deserve a reward for your loyalty , but remember to save some for me , Nappa."Vegeta said. Nappa and Vegeta walked towards their spherical spaceships(saiyan spaceships) , opened the door and got in. Though the radio in their scouters , Nappa asked"Hey Vegeta , where are we going?""To some planet called 'll take us around a year to get there , so be prepared for a long trip."Vegeta said.

**One year later on Earth**

2 saiyan spaceships crash landed on Earth , now a barren wasteland devoid of life on its surface.(Kami and all his associates are still alive on Kami's lookout).The doors of the spaceships open and Nappa and Vegeta come out , "Ah, it feels good to stretch my legs after one year in that cramped spaceship!"Nappa said"Ha Ha Ha , that pod was always too small for you , Nappa."Vegeta replied"Now , were is that challenge...Aha ,my scouter is picking up a high power level coming from that small house over there!"Nappa said""Well then Nappa , lets fly , and make this fight fast , this planet isn't worth anything , it's just a barren ball of rock."Vegeta said , and they both flew .When they reached the small, isolated house a man came up to had unkempt black hair,saiyan armor,black eyes, slightly muscled appearance , blue trousers and a long brown came up to them and said" Who are you and why are you here , if you want to know who I am , the name's Kakarrot , and I'm a saiyan""Why ,it was little Kakarrot who killed Raditz, well then , I was looking forward to a challenge , but I guess you have to do."Nappa said , then tried to punch Kakarrot , but Kakarrot sidestepped it , grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground , knocking him out in the process ," For all your talk , you're really fragile.I'll make this quick ."said Kakarrot.  
>Then , Kakarrot threw Nappa into the sky and said"KAAAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"as a wave of energy was released directly at Nappa , disintegrating him."Let's see if you can do any better."Kakarrot said , pointing at Vegeta"You shall pay for disrespecting Vegeta , The Prince of all Saiyans!"Vegeta says and tries to punch him but Kakarrot grabs his fist and pushes him away. Suddenly , Kakarrot's hair turned golden and so did his power level had increased immensely and Vegeta said with fear "The super saiyan transformation of legend , it's-it's real!"Kakarrot punched Vegeta in the gut and he flew in the air.<p>

Vegeta , not able to see Kakarrot anymore , thought to himself"That fool thinks that he will have the element of surprise , luckily ,I have my , do I have the saibamen seeds with me?", he checked and found them , 6 spherical green he looked at them he had an took out 2 of the seeds and put them in the gap in his shoe that were for grip"Against a super saiyan , one shot is all I get , I'll give _him_ the surprise!"Vegeta , his scouter picked up Kakarrot's power level "Here he comes.3 ...2...1...got him!"Vegeta thought as he kicked Kakarrot in the 2 minute holes in Kakarrot's gut told Vegeta that his plan was in motion , all he had to do was kick stopped Kakarrot for a bit , but then he attacked was scarcely able to dodge and block Kakarrot's , Kakarrot hit Vegeta and brutally beat him was about to deliver another blow , but he stopped "What is happening to me?"Kakarrot said"Ah,that must be the saibamen I planted in you with the one blow I could were seeds , but now their fully grown and ready to explode"Vegeta said .At 'explode' , Kakarrot's body exploded , spreading blood and gore wiping his face , Vegeta said"I can't go into the pod smelling of gore , let me wash up in Kakarrot's house over there." and entered Kakarrot's house.

Inside , he say 7 orange balls , each with a different number of stars in them(1-7) and a piece of paper next to them saying"Say"Shenron , grant me my wish.".This is how you activate the dragon balls. Bulma"."Hmm , Shenron , grant me my wish!"Vegeta then , the sky darkened.A bolt of lightning shot up from the orange balls and a large , green Chinese dragon appeared."I am is your wish"Shenron said."Well , this planet is just barren rock,let me bring the life back so I can cleanse it properly .Who knows, maybe it's actually worth some money."Vegeta thought and said"I wish all life on Earth that was killed , except saiyans and saibamen come back to life." "Your wish has been granted. So long."Shenron said , and then he disappeared , and so did the dragon balls. When Vegeta stepped outside , he found himself in the middle of a city.A man came up to him and said"Did you happen to kill that Kakarrot fellow?" "Yes, I did."Vegeta said."Hey , This guy killed Kakarrot".Almost instantly , a swarm of people came and carried him on their shoulders before he could say anything. Eventually , they stopped , but he was beginning to rethink his plan to kill all life on always used to tell Nappa that being a hero was overrated , but it might be worth it it was worth it this time. He was going to be...a protector of Earth. He walk into the crowd , waiting fir what was in store for him on this new career path.

Later , a stout man in a suit with a thick mustache said"Hello , savior ,I am the mayor of west city , what is your name?"

Vegeta said "Vegeta ,my name is Vegeta"


End file.
